nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Special Neighbourhood Report
Plot Trivia Songs #I'm a Happy Helper #Look Out The Window #The Sweetest Thing #Let's Go #Being Together #The Yum Yum Song #Clean Up, Clean Up #Where Oh Where Could They Be #Clean Up, Clean Up (2nd verse) #Looking Everywhere #Clean Up, Clean Up (Respire) #The Sweetest Thing (Respire) #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall #Nolan North as #Dusan Brown as # # #Millie Davis as Dena #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary frosting the cupcakes. Suddenly, her stomach grumbles.) *Hilary: "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. I'm hungry. Can I have a cupcake now." *Hilary's Mom: "Not yet, honey." *Hilary's Dad: "These cupcakes are for the bake sale." *Hilary: "Oh, right." *Hilary's Mom: "But later on you will..." (The phone rings and the doorbell rings.) *Hilary's Dad: "I'll get the phone." *Hilary's Mom: "I'll get the door." (Hilary smells the cupcakes fresh from the oven.) *Hilary: "These cupcakes smell so good to eat. Do you like cupcakes too, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ immediately come to life.) *AJ: "Whoa." *Blaze: "Cupcakes are so good." *Hilary: "Blaze, AJ." *Blaze: "Hi Hilary. We're so glad to see you." *AJ: "Are you making cupcakes." *Hilary: "Yeah. These cupcakes are for the bake sale. Want to help me frost them with icing." *AJ: "We'd be delighted to." *Hilary: "Oh goodie. I could certainly use another pair of hands." (Song: I'm a Happy Helper.) (Song ends. As the guys and Hilary frost the cupcakes. The Guppies peek out the window and some even peek out the doorway.) *Gil: "I smell cupcakes." *Molly: "Cupcakes are so good." *AJ: "Guys. Look. Our friends are watching us over the window." (Song: Look Out The Window.) (Song ends.) *Oona: "C'mon everybody. Let's go." (Some of the Guppies raced in through the front door, while others raced in through the back door.) *Hilary: "Hey everyone." *Molly: "We heard you're making cupcakes." *Deema: "They're so good." *Hilary: "Remember everyone. Those cupcakes are for the bake sale." *Goby: "Oh. Right. We forgot." *Molly: "What exactly is a bake sale." *Nonny: "A bake sale is..." *Hilary: "A bake sale is when people bake something good and sell it to people in order to raise money." *Nonny: "Exactly." *Glimmer: "I think these cupcakes are so so so good." *Chloe: "They're the prettiest ones ever." *All: "Yeah. They're so great. Of course they are." (Suddenly, there was a sudden growl.) *Zach: "What was that." *Leah: "I don't know." *Molly: "Oh. It sounds like an earthquake." *Hilary: "That's not an earthquake. That's me. My stomach is making that noise. All of this talk of cupcakes and bake sales has made me hungry." *All: (Laughing). *Molly: "Ya still hungry, Hilary." *Hilary: "Yeah. If anyone including me runs out of food to eat. So does my tummy." (Hilary's tummy growls again.) *Hilary: "Sorry everyone." *All: (Laughter)"Oh Hilary." (Kipper's own stomach growls.) *Hilary: "See. Even Kipper is hungry too." *All: (Laughter). *Deema: "Anyway. I need to continue on my special school report." *AJ: "What's it about." *Deema: "Life in the Neighbourhood." (Song: I Love You.) (Song ends. Everyone gathered around the guys and gave them great big hugs.) *Molly: "C'mon Guys. It's time for us to go." *Deema: "I gotta finish my report. It's due Monday." *Gil: "See you later everyone." *All: "Bye." (Hilary's stomach growls.) *Hilary: "All this adventure has made me a lot hungrier than ever." *AJ: "You really are that hungry, Hilary." *Blaze: "You certainly are." *Hilary: "Hey Guys. Wanna come to the kitchen with me." *AJ: "Okay." *Blaze: "Wait up." (Blaze and AJ follow Hilary to the kitchen.) *Hilary: "So. Mom, Dad. What do you think." *Hilary's Mom: "Oh Hilary. These cupcakes are so beautiful." *Hilary's Dad: "You know what. Maybe you should have some." *Hilary: "Oh goodie. Here you go Kipper." (Hilary gave Kipper a cupcake.) *Hilary: "Mmm. These are so good. Are these cupcakes so good to eat, right guys. Guys?" (Hilary suddenly realized that Blaze and AJ have turn back into dolls already.) *Hilary: "Here's one cupcake each for both of you. It's my way of saying thanks for a fun day." (Hilary walks away. Blaze and AJ magically wink.) Category:Blog posts